


i'm the one that loves you

by eternalmagic



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Persona 5 Writing Zine, akechi is mentioned a couple of times but bc of his limited appearance he isn't actually tagged, yusuke also likes to paint his feelings, yusuke falls a little bit in love w everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalmagic/pseuds/eternalmagic
Summary: Yusuke is, predictably, stuck in the planning phase for his next series of paintings.[ or, yusuke decides to paint portraits of his friends. ]





	i'm the one that loves you

**Author's Note:**

> hi all! i was absolutely honored to be a part of the persona 5 writer's zine, _take your time_. both myself, my artist xilo ([who you can check out here!](https://twitter.com/xilohrdz)) and all the other participants worked very hard to bring this zine to life. i am delighted to be able to share this piece with you.
> 
> if you want to take a look at all the other works and art included in the zine, head on over to [the zine twitter, @p5writerszine!](https://twitter.com/p5writerszine) not only that, but please take a look at the [gorgeous illustrations xilo did for this piece.](https://twitter.com/xilohrdz/status/1154208284657799168)
> 
> again, it was a delight to be a part of this project, and i am so excited to share this piece with all of you! (i forgot to mention, the title comes from the song [dog years by maggie rogers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a0jXvW1ZS2M))

Yusuke is, predictably, stuck in the planning phase for his next series of paintings.

 _Desire and Hope_ was a success, and Yusuke was glad to have been able to turn what had been a disaster into the biggest painting of his career thus far. While he knows now that he wants to paint over the darkness in the world, to impart his feelings to those viewing his work, he’s still a bit unsure of how to start. He could try to paint more abstracts, but he feels that he’s always done best with some kind of realistic subject.

He flips through his sketchbook again, hoping to find something worthwhile. This one is filled with sketches he’d made during a recent study session the Phantom Thieves had conducted in Leblanc; profiles of his smiling friends fill the pages. Yusuke traces the pencil line of Ryuji’s jaw idly, brows drawing together.

If there was anything to paint that had a series of wild contradictions within, it would be his friends. A wonderful subject indeed! Yusuke suddenly smiles a bit more, remembering that he had intended to find some way to repay the others for helping him, for being his light in the dark.

As the late afternoon sun dips below the skyline outside of Yusuke’s window, the artist drafts out a painting for each of the other Thieves.

  


“Only so long as it’s a proper portrait.” Morgana sniffs, turning up his nose.

Yusuke blinks. “Yes, well—I won’t be asking anyone to _sit_ for a portrait. I simply wanted permission to paint you.”

The cat flicks his tail a couple of times.

“And I’m alright with it, so long as the painting turns out like a proper portrait. Or, similar to one, at least. I’m quite a perfect specimen.” Morgana sits up and postures, trying to display what a handsome creature he is. He is actually rather fetching, for a cat.

Yusuke nods. He’s not sure how the portrait of Morgana will turn out just yet, but he’ll do his best. As he flips open his sketchbook, he glances briefly up to Akira. “And what do you think?”

Akira is behind Leblanc’s counter, watching the scene before him with quiet interest. Out of all the people that Yusuke knows, Akira is certainly the most complex, with more facets to his character than Yusuke could have anticipated. The artist has pages upon pages of his sketchbooks dedicated to trying to capture how easily the light in their leader’s eyes will shift from pensive to mischievous, his smile turning from demure to suave. Akira, the innocent convict, is Yusuke’s perfect walking contradiction.

The other is quiet for a long time, expression hard to read. It’s only when Yusuke begins to worry that he’s overstepped his bounds that Akira speaks.

“Yusuke…” He starts, smile tugging the corner of his lips in a way that Yusuke finds quite beautiful, “You don’t need to keep trying to thank me or anyone else for helping you. For being your friend.”

Yusuke pauses. Unsurprisingly, Akira has gotten directly to the heart of the matter. He can’t help the way he huffs or the flushing of his cheeks as he says, “Perhaps I don’t _need_ to—but I want to.” He leans forward onto the counter, hands curling around the coffee cup before him. “I felt like paying homage would be…a suitable way to show my appreciation.”

Akira’s mouth falls open gently in surprise, before he laughs quietly and shakes his head. “If you’re sure. Just don’t neglect to take care of yourself, okay?”

Yusuke smiles faintly and nods, too busy planning how to capture the open concern in Akira’s eyes properly.

  


Yusuke steps back a little to survey the pieces before him, arms crossed. Ryuji and Makoto stand to either side, eyes wandering the paintings as well. With their help, the artist has finally managed to get them back from the police (as well as carrying it all back to his dorm). It feels so strange to see his works from before…everything. From before everything that’s happened.

“Things were a lot simpler when I painted these.” Yusuke murmurs. He can’t help the way his brow furrows.

“Yeah. Not _great_ , but simpler.” Ryuji says, shoving his hands in his pockets. “You’re really pretty good, Yusuke.”

Makoto sets a hand lightly on Yusuke’s arm, expression warm. “I think so too. And now these are back with their rightful owner, as they should be.”

Yusuke feels the fond smile on his face only after it’s appeared. His heart feels light. “I must thank you both for coming with me. I… didn’t know if I would have been able to do that by myself.”

When he glances up, Ryuji is beaming, a sight as arresting as the sun itself. The blonde punches Yusuke lightly in the arm. “Like hell we’d just leave you to get these back from the cops alone! I’m always down to play backup like this. Besides, did you _see_ Makoto in there?”

Makoto’s smile turns the slightest bit haughty, in a way that gives her already lovely face a sort of regal poise. “Well, I wish I hadn’t had to lose my temper, but what’s done is done. What matters is we helped you get these back.”

Yusuke tries to will away the lump in his throat, hoping his eyes don’t look as watery as they feel. Quietly, he says, “You are both truly incredible friends.”

He doesn’t meet either of his friends’ gazes when he feels their eyes turn to him. Instead he takes their hands and squeezes. He’s happy to have been able to rely on their steadfast strength for another day.

  


“What about sheets, Yusuke?”

The artist is pulled out of his thoughts and turns to Ann, who’s watching him expectantly. “Sheets?”

“For your bed.” Haru clarifies, eyes wandering over the varieties set out before them. “Do you want any particular color or design?”

“Oh.” He blinks, forced to actually give the topic consideration. He’d never been given a choice before. “Perhaps blue—or a simple floral pattern?”

Haru hums, clearly pleased with his choice, and selects a set for him. Ann chomps down on another piece of Pocky before holding one out to Yusuke.

“Do you have anything to organize your art supplies with?” She asks as he takes the snack. “Like shelves and stuff.”

Yusuke tilts his head as he thinks it over. “I’ve a bookshelf,” He says, “And ample drawers for storage. I’ve split my supplies between my bedroom and the art classrooms—I was told it wasn’t wise to store oil paints and paint solvent in my room because of the fumes.”

He says this last little joke perhaps a little too dryly, because Haru and Ann both stare at him with wide eyes. But then when Yusuke’s smile turns mischievous, Ann scoffs and smacks lightly at his arm. Haru dissolves into quiet giggles hidden behind her hand.

“Make sure we know it’s a joke next time!” Ann huffs, though there’s no real venom in her tone.

“Next time.” Yusuke agrees, quietly. He finishes his stick of Pocky now and takes a deep breath. “What else were you suggesting I get for my dorm?”

Haru suggests another plant to sit in his windowsill—a succulent this time, another bit of greenery that’s easy to care for that can accompany the fern she’d given to him a few months earlier. The shopping trip comes to an end not much later, though both girls help Yusuke bring his new belongings home. Ann comments that he’s amassed a lot more than when he first moved in here, and Yusuke nods. They’re both kind enough to keep from mentioning how little of his own he had while with Madarame—they focus on helping him make his bed, and sort the new tubes of gouache paints Haru had bought him.

  


Akechi is the difficult one.

Yusuke does his best. With everything that’s happened, it’s hard to truly understand the other boy. He’s smart, like Makoto and Futaba. He’s charming, like Ann and Akira and Haru. He’s so many things, that it’s difficult to decide what might be his most outstanding feature.

Another perfect walking contradiction. Yusuke settles on that idea, and paints.

  


They stay silent for a long time, one focused solely on the _Sayuri_ , the other letting her eyes roam the café.

“I still think you should let me take a sneak peak.” Futaba finally says, draping herself onto the counter.

Yusuke raises an eyebrow at her. “You’ll be seeing them in less than an hour.”

“But I wanna see them now!” She shoots back, sounding almost like a child not getting her way. Yusuke knows that she’s not, but he can’t help rolling his eyes anyway. “C’mon, you let _Sojiro_ see them.”

“Because he wanted to know what he was getting into, agreeing to start up this small exhibition series with Kawanabe.” Yusuke had shown the café owner his paintings, and Kawanabe had done his best to convince him, but it had been the prospect of more business coming in that had truly helped bring Sojiro around to the idea. “It’s only fair that if we’re turning his café into a small gallery for this that he be allowed to see what’s to be displayed.”

Futaba pouts, resuming her position on Leblanc’s front counter. “’s not fair, though.”

“Get used to disappointment.” Is all Yusuke says in response, finally turning back to his plate of curry. He senses more than sees the way she sticks out her tongue at him and pointedly ignores it.

They sit in silence as Yusuke finishes his meal, enjoying the calm of the early evening. He can’t help the way his gaze always drifts back to _Sayuri_ , his mind wandering to what-ifs the way they have been whenever he sees his mother’s painting. He thinks of all that’s happened since the day he first officially met Ann and the others, of how much he’s changed. Yusuke is certainly glad for all of it, but it’s strange to think that it’s been less than a year since his mentor and pseudo-father was confessing his wrongs to the world.

“Futaba?”

She makes a noise from where she’s still face down on the counter, which Yusuke takes to be consent to continue.

“I don’t know if I’ve outright said it before, but I admired your ability to know exactly how you wanted to change. When you came to us for help.” He feels her turn to him, but continues on before he loses his nerve. “You knew what the problem was, and you wanted it fixed. That was...brave. And I’ve admired that for a while.”

All of that is true, of course. Yusuke may not always see eye to eye with her--or everyone else, for that matter--on a lot of things, but Futaba is their guide in the Metaverse for a reason. She’s quick witted and incredibly clever; he’s incredibly glad that she is an ally and not an enemy.

When he does finally turn to gauge her reaction, Futaba’s face is steadily growing pinker by the second. He feels his own face flushing slightly and glances away, trying to hide his embarrassment by taking a big gulp of his coffee.

Futaba eventually settles for shoving at him roughly, hard enough to nearly push him off the stool. “You can’t just _say stuff_ like that, Inari.”

Neither comment much more on the matter, both finding it perhaps a bit too embarrassing to think about any further. They wouldn’t have had the time to do so, anyway, as the rest of their friends arrive, filling the small cafe with a cacophony of sound.

“YUSUKE!” Ann crows, beaming radiantly. She comes up and throws her arm around his shoulders amiably. “I feel like it’s been ages.”

“Yes, four hours can certainly feel like an eternity.” He answers, smiling as the blonde laughs.

The others greet him in similar ways, all beaming and happy to see each other. There’s some whispers about the hidden canvases placed around the cafe, all of his friends excited to see how each of their portraits has turned out. Yusuke is rather proud of his work on them, in all honesty.

Boss gets everyone settled in at a booth and full of curry and coffee before the main event of the evening. The cafe is filled to the brim with shouts and laughter from a rowdy bunch of teenagers, leaving Yusuke’s heart light. He loves his friends--all of them, the ones who have been there from the start of this wild journey of a year and the ones who he helped along the way--and being with them always bolsters his mood more than even painting his favorite subject could.

He’s glad he did this. They deserve to know how much they mean to him.

Yusuke tries to hide the nervous tremor in his hands as he gathers up the cloth covering the first painting. The rest of the Phantom Thieves stand with their backs to the counter, watching with eagerness as he begins to unveil his pieces.

Haru; gentleness that hides a girl made of steel. A kind heart forged in a cruel world. Wreathed in her beloved greenery, a hand extended to any who might need it.

Futaba; insatiable curiosity, the desire--no, _need_ to know more. An impish sort of smile, eyes alight as she takes in as much as her mind will allow.

Goro; a boy who deserves more from the world than what he got. Hardened and sharpened to a dangerous edge. A calm, warm light surrounds him, his expression one of hope.

Makoto; an iron, unbending will. The discipline to do what must be done, no matter how painful it is. She watches the world from her rightful throne, strict as ever but always just.

Ann; eagerness to learn, to adapt. A smile to raise up spirits and charm anyone who sees her.

Morgana; haughty, but the heart. The boss, but not the Boss. He rests, having done his part to save them, at peace with the world and himself.

Ryuji; the drive to do better, to _be_ better. Who jumps headlong into a problem, even if it’s at his own expense. A smile as bright as the sun.

Akira; the enigma. Kind and sharp-tongued in equal measure. The best friend and leader any of them could want, who was finally getting the redemption he never needed to ask for.

Yusuke watches as all of them study each piece, eyes wide as they take in his newest works. Some hide their smiles behind their hands, others openly wipe tears from their eyes, and others throw their arms around him and tell him how great these paintings are. He can only quietly say that he’s glad they like them, at first.

“Why did you paint these, Yusuke?” Someone asks him, once they’ve all settled down.

“Because I love you, and wanted you to know.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr at x-eternalmagic or howdomaddie, and on twitter as @howdomaddie! if you enjoyed this, please leave me a comment and tell me what you liked most! i promise it will make my day.


End file.
